Manipulations
by LivingInTheClouds
Summary: When Hermione finds out just how much Dumbledore has manipulated Harry's life, she knows she has to change things. Setting course for her first year, what'll happen when our favorite bushy-haired know-it-all finds herself at the age of five in 1962?
1. Prologue

_A/N- This is just going to be a story that I update as I write, no promises on how often, I make no guarantees on quality or consistency. I'm just doing this one for fun. That's all._

Harry Potter was not his own man. He had not been under his own power since the night he was left on his Aunt's doorstep. He grew up with his Confounded and Compulsed relatives as a servant, no, a slave. He was allowed no friends, or even the chance to succeed and develop his talents and intelligence. He was beaten and neglected. All this, merely so he would be a pliable child that could be maneuvered to fit the mold Albus Dumbledore had set for him.

And then fit the mold he did. Between his low self-worth and self-confidence, he viewed his own life as negligible if it meant saving another.

His only true friend was Hermione Granger, and even then, she was blinded by her trust in authority.

And so then it came to be, that in the summer after his fifth year, it all became too much and broke him. Dumbledore had convinced his only friend to spy on him, supposedly to 'protect him.' It was the straw that broke the camels back for him. He didn't have anything more to lose. He was a shell, a broken man. He didn't have any more love, for all those he'd loved had been taken away. So he fulfilled his destiny for the memory of love, for a shattered and dead dream. He lost the will to live, turned his back on magic, and left this world for the next.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

She was horrified. Why, why would Harry kill himself? Voldemort was gone; he would have been able to live without fear! And then she remembered the look in his eyes. A look like he'd never been loved. But she'd loved him! He was her best friend. He looked betrayed. Hurt. Like a dog that's been beaten so much as to finally just lie down and die. But why would he look like that?

Looking up at the headmaster, who had informed her of her best friend's death, she noticed something in his eyes. They were still twinkling. They looked, no, they looked triumphant!

And then it hit her. Harry had looked as he had because of _this_ man. This was the man who'd left Harry at the Dursley residence, forced him to return every year, and destroyed his self worth. He was the one who had told her to betray him. That was supposed to _protect_ him! This was his, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's, fault. It was his fault her best friend, her only friend, was dead.

"You are a manipulative old bastard."

"Excuse me Miss Granger?"

"You knew this would happen!"

"It was necessary."

"How is destroying his life _necessary?"_

"He was a risk. A necessary risk to be sure, one that was no longer needed. He had defeated Voldemort, and had no other reason to be allowed to live."

"I trusted you!" She shouted, tears beginning to fall, "You said, you _promised!_ You _swore_ to me that he would be safe! The only reason I _spied_ on him was because _you_ said you needed to know what he was doing in order to help him! Why in the world could you _lie _to me so horridly, treat _him_ so awfully?" And then, without awaiting an answer, she tore out of his office and Apparated to her flat in London. The one she'd shared with Harry. Running into his room, she curled up on his bed and cried. He had been her best friend, her first and only friend, and Dumbledore had killed him. How had she been so blind?

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

A few hours later, Hermione stopped crying. His room still looked as though he'd come back at any moment. The bed was neat despite her crying on it, and there were all those books he'd studied so furiously starting after fifth year. He always said they were what allowed him to fight. And his desk was still all messy with plans and papers littered about. Oh Lord, how did everything go so wrong? Her eyes finally strayed to the inconspicuous stuffed bear. She remembered giving that to him. It was his seventeenth birthday, and she had decided at the end of the year after waking him from a particularly awful nightmare to give him something to help. Her mother had told her as a child that her teddy bear would fight the nightmares, and while her head knew that to be a story, her heart also knew it helped to hug one after a nightmare, and so she gave him one. The look on his face at that bear had been almost painful; he just looked so shocked and grateful for the more personal gift.

Grabbing the bear, she staggered into her room and started throwing them in the trunk Mad-Eye had given her when she had begun Auror training (Like his, it had multiple compartments, but only four. One was connected to the Hogwarts kitchen and thus made it so she wouldn't go hungry if she was marooned somewhere, the second held an expanded chamber for books, mainly defense, but still a good collection, the third one was just a normal trunk compartment, and the final one was expanded like the book one, basically double the trunks exterior, save it was empty, He had told her that if necessary, compartment sup to a total of ten could be added,) with only the mantra _get away, get away, get away _running through her head. She continued her frantic packing in Harry's room, packing his books, papers, clothes and even his bedding in the fourth compartment. She then grabbed his wand, stuck it in its case and packed it as well. Dumbledore and his idiotic Ministry would get _nothing_ of his, so help her God. Proceeding to the mini vault Harry had insisted on keeping 'just in case' behind the one painting, she added a compartment and added in the contents. Closing the trunk at last, she looked around the now bare flat, and finally stopped to plan. She couldn't stay in England, probably not in Europe, Dumbledore had too much influence. America was a possibility if she could actually reach it, it gave asylum to those who reached its shores, but the Ministries of Europe were extremely strict upon intercontinental magical travel, and Dumbledore would expect her to try Muggle lines of transport. What to do, what to do?

An hour later, she had come up with a plausible plan. Knowing as she now did that Harry had been manipulated so, she decided to change things. Dumbledore had given her a time turner again in fifth year, but this time not for classes, but to spy on Harry. Now she'd use it to change things. She could try going back to just before Harry's death, but Dumbledore would see through that, and stop her. No, she had to go back a bit further. First year, yes, first year would work. She just had to get the runes right.

Plan in mind, Hermione started setting up a rune circle. The runes should enhance innocence (to place her in her eleven year old body), travel (no comment necessary), and time (again, obvious), and then she started turning. She ended up only twelve hours previous. Oh, damn. So she tried again. And then she tried again. Finally, she just quit with careful turning and turned as rapidly as possible; Harry's death was most likely causing a time jam.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Needless to say however, that even with the utmost of caution, messing with both time and experimental runes together, or even either one separately is a very messy business. Thus, instead of 1991 in her own eleven year old body, Hermione found herself surrounded by endless darkness…

-End Prologue-


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione came around to find she was lying on a couch in what seemed to be an office of sorts, decorated in neutral tones of blue, brown, and green, with a middle aged woman sitting behind a desk.

As she stirred, the lady walked around the desk and knelt before her, saying, "Hey sweetie pie. I'm Mrs. Jorce. You looked like you'd taken a nasty fall when I found you a few hours ago. Can you tell me who your parents are honey?"

Hermione looked at Mrs. Jorce a bit oddly, and almost answered, but saw the calendar behind the desk. It read 1962. Oh, no. Panicking, she shook her head no.

Mrs. Jorce sighed, "Then it looks as though you'll be staying here for a while then. If we can't find your parents you'll be up for adoption. Now, can you answer a few questions for me dear?" At Hermione's nod she asked, "What's your birthday?"

"September 19th."

"What's your age?"

Looking at herself for the first time, especially in comparison to her surroundings, Hermione saw she looked like an early primary scholar and said, "Five."

"What's your full name?"

This gave Hermione a bit of pause. If she gave her actual name, and later came across her original self, she could seriously get in trouble for messing with the time stream. Dumbledore was intelligent enough to figure it out. So, pulling a few random names of comfort from her memories, she said, "Hermione Athena Harrisford." It hurt a bit to deny her true name, but she knew it to be necessary.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

It soon became apparent that no parents were going to be found for Hermione, and thus, she was allowed to be adopted, and soon was, by a middle aged couple. The Jensons were a nice couple looking to adopt due to Mrs. Jenson's, or Mary's, barrenness. Mr. Jenson, or Jonathon, was a businessman in the corporate branch of a grocery store company.

In addition to Hermione, the Jensons had also adopted two other children, Annabelle Joy and William John.

Annabelle Joy was the eldest at 15, and quite pretty. She had waist length wild jet black curls, intriguing amber eyes, and an oval was fairly tall at 5' 7" and had minimal curves. She was also intelligent, vastly so, and she prefered to be called Belle.

William was only a bit older tan Hermione at six (and a quarter, as he was quite proud of saying), and thus in the grade just above Hermione. He was an inch or so taller than her, about average height, and he had thick, unruly brown hair, and a pair of laughing blue eyes. He was an obvious mischief maker.

Mrs. Jenson's name was Elizabeth Joyce and she was very kind. She was slightly plump, in a way reminiscent to Molly Weasley, and wore glasses atop blue eyes. She had dark hair which was oft fastened in a neat bun at the nape of her neck, and was always ready to give a hug to someone. She was a loving person, and a wonderful mum.

Mr. Jenson wasn't as open as his wife, but he was nonetheless a good man. He had a shock of salt and peper hair, a pair of flat green eyes, and was average in height. He was one of those people who was perpetually calm, and he always had or made the time for his adoptive children. His name was Jacob David.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

When Hermoine and her new siblings gotout of he stationwagon, they saw a beautiful house. It was two stories tall, four if you included both the basement and attic, had a big wrap-around porch, with a huge yard. It was amazing, and gave off the warm aura of happy summers gone by. Hermione loved it.

The three children were to choose among the five available bedrooms, four of which were on the second floor, and the fifth was in the attic. To tell the truth, the Jensons really hadn't thought any of the children would want the big empty attic bedroom and thus hadn't really set it up. It was still the big, empty, dusty room it had been for years. Nonetheless, the showed the children the attic, which was in and of itself like another floor of the house with a bathroom storage room and den on one end and a big old bedroom on the other with a common area in between. Belle and Willie chose rooms on the second floor, and Hermione chose the attic bedroom, with it's big window seat and colored window, saying, "It'll be like I'm Anne of Green Gables! That, and I read a LOT of books!" To which her parents acquiesed in bemusement.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Soon enough the days fell into a comfortable pattern, and Hermione came to love her new family as well. They were all early risers, and thus during the week had breakfast together each morning, then Jacob, or Father as the children came to call him, went to work, Mam set about to cleaning, and Belle walked Willie and Hermione to school, though they walked back themselves. The afternoon was spent in the great outdoors, generally walking about the neighborhood, at the park, in the yard, at a friend's house, or exploring the near by forest. In the evenings the family ate dinner together, and after chores and clean up, they pursued their own interests. Belle generally spent this time playing around with new styles and looks or with a friend, Mam and Father reading either in their room or in the loving room, Willie playing with his toys or with his friends, and Hermione usually read in her room and planned.

The weekends were a tad different. Saturday they all had a bit of a lie-in, and afterwards had brunch before setting about the weekly chores. Once that was done, the children generally played outside, in their rooms, or at a friends house, while Mam wentr grocery shopping, and Father took care of the bills. Sundays were more of a family day. They all got up a bit later than during the week, but still early, and dressed nicely before going to church. Fter church ended, the family spent the day doing something together, maybe a picnic, or a movie, or just spending time together. Sunday was family day.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Hermione was greeted by an odd sight one day. Generally, she went into her room first thing after school to change out of her school uniform into play clothes, and re-braid her hair -she now knew to always do so, as the one time she disregarded her sister's advice to do so, she ended up having twings, leaves, and snarls picked out rather painfully by Mam- but today, Belle was in her room. Belle _never_ came into her room uninvited. She said it wasn't polite, big sister or no, and thus Hermione did the same with Belle's room. So, Belle's presence was mildly disconcerting.

"Belle..." the now six year old began, "Why are you in my room?"

Belle smiled, "Because, my dear sister, _I_ am going to give _you_ a make-over!"

"_What?"_

Belle nodded, "Mhmm! So come here and let's get started!" And so saying, Belle dragged the younger girl to the table near the window that served as a desk/vanity and sat her down in the chair.

Not that she went quietly of course. "Belle!" she protested, "I'm _six _for Heaven's sake! What do I need a make over for?"

"Taming your hair." Was the prompt reply courtesy of her sister.

Hermione snorted in a distinctly unladylike fashion. "Belle, trust me, my hair is _impossible_ to tame. So, just don't try."

"Trust me sweetie, it can be tamed."

"No it can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can!"

"_Belle,_ my hair _cannot_ be tamed."

"_Hermione, _yes it _can._"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nope."

"Yep.

"Not possible."

"Fully possible."

"There is not point in this, it's not going to work!"

"Well I'm here to prove you wrong, so shut your trap and let me work on your hair!"

"_Fine!_" crossing her arms, Hermione pouted and thought, _'Yay, torture time! Not!'_

Thus, Belle set to work, explaining as she went that the bushiness of her hair was mostly due to out-of-control frizziness, that in turn was due to past hair damage, and that cutting it in a particular way retained most of the length, as well as rining out the natural curls, and that certain products would take care of the remaining frizz, and oh wasn't she looking adorable?

And, Hermione had to admit it, she did look pretty nice. Her hair could still be called bushy, but now it was the cute kind of bushy that was just lots of ringlet type curls and natural volume. She actually looked, _sweet_. You could see past her hair!

Belle broke her out of her trance like state by saying, "Now then, to keep your hair this nice, just use this conditioner every day, this shampoo avery three days, never go near a flat iron, _ever_, and brush it every hour or two, when ever you have the chance, with a boarshair brush to kepp out snarls and tame any frizz. Oh, and braid your hair in two braids every night for much the same reason. Otherwise, you should be okay!"

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Hermione had to admit, that even though she'd have to e a lot more concientious than she'd ever really been with her appearance, it felt as though it would be worth it. To think, Belle did for her hair in an hour, what took four with magical help!" And three quarters of that was spent cutting and styling her hair! Turning to her wonderful big sister, Hermione said, "Okay, you win." Belle just smiled.

~End Chapter One~


	3. Chapter 2

Now, all this isn't to say that our dear Hermione neglected her magic! Far from it in fact. No, she and her new family lived near enough to London, that on an odd Saturday, she could get up at seven and slip away to Diagon Alley, telling her parents a myriad of excuses, such as going to the library, or perhaps exploring. And in all technicalities, this was true. Diagon _did _have a library that she frequented, and it _was_ different enough from her time that she had to explore it to know where everything was. So every Saturday that she went to Diagon she would check out a few books and have the librarian put a glamour on them so Muggles would think them to be books of fairy tales.

She read about everything and anything. Or at least, nearly so. She read about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, she devoured the library so voraciously that the librarian asked if she was really a six year old and not an Auror or something in disguise.

By the time she was eight she was also supplementing her magical knowledge with Muggle knowlegde, finding that the two combined could prove rather useful. And so she learned.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Now, all this isn't to say that she reverted back to having books and books alone as her friends, as she had before meeting Harry and Ron, oh no. She was in fact, friendly with most every child in her neighborhood beneath the age of twelve, and her best friend was Heather May Jones from two doors over.

Heather May was a short, bright, bubbly girl, just two years older than Hermione at ten years. She had bright blue-gray eyes blonde pigtails, and a ready smile. She and Hermione spent many a day playing in the woods and reading faerie tales together at one or the other's house. They were in the same class, liked the same books, and Hermione had a sneaking suspicion she was a witch as well.

Her other friends weren't particularly close, just people who grew up in the same area. They were good people, great to play games with, but they didn't quite click with Hermoine like Heather did.

And so Hermione's childhood was different. She originally was a child who'd gven up on the hope of companionship and retreated to the world of reading, until forced out of her shell by a mountain troll. Now, however, she was a happy child. She had friends, a best friend (and a girl at that!), siblings, and other children didn't taunt her or tease her for being a grade-skipper or being intelligent. She was able to live her childhood happily. She had a friend in every grade level, was about to leave secondary school, and life was truly blissful, all at ten-going-on-eleven.

Hermione, knowing that she would be getting her Hogwarts letter soon (just like Heather, she'd been right!), so when her Hogwarts letter came via a much younger Minerva McGonagall, she was waiting.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

_*Knock, knock, knock*_ Hermione heard through the open window in the gable. Looking out, she smiled. _'Right on time.'_ she thought, seeing the purple witch's hat on the person below.

Not ten seconds later, Elizabeth called up the stairs, "Hermione, sweetheart, would you please come down here for me? A Professor McGonagall says she'd like to speak to you about attending her school."

Keeping up the facade of not knowing of Hogwarts up, Hermione walked down the stairs as she replied, "McGonagall? It doesn't ring a bell. Not from a major institute of learning then, if I'm right. Whatever does she want? I've already told about a dozen universities that I currently have no interest in more schooling, that I'm taking a year off. So who is she?" By the end of this supposedly self directed monologue, she was in the living room with her mother and the at her future favorite teacher's attire, she asked, "And why, pray tell, are you dressed in robes?"

Raising her brows at the small, precocious, young girl before her, the stern Scottish woman said, "These my dear are the style of dress people like myself go about in. That is to say, witches and wizards. I am a witch. Just like you. I teach at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and have come to extend to you an invitation."

"So what I do is magic?"

"What do you do?"

"Well, once, a boy was going to mess up my exam, but instead his pen leaked on his exam despite being brand new, and another time, the window in the gable shattered when I was mad at Willie."

"All forms of accidental magic. Now, here is your letter and supplies list. Term starts on September first, and the train leaves at eleven o'clock from Kings Cross Station. The platform is nine and three quarters. It is hidden by the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Now, as that is all..." She started to rise.

"Wait." Hermione commanded.

Sitting back down, Professor McGonagall said, "Yes, Miss Jenson?"

"I haven't accepted."

"Miss Jenson, you are required to either bind your magic, or learn to control it, to learn to control it you must have teachers. Would you truly prefer to bind this gift?"

"I have said nothing of the sort, Madame. However, is this Hogwarts of yours the only option? What other schools and such are there? What of tutors and such?"

McGonagall blinked. Most students just accepted or rejected magic and that was that. This girl _would_ be one of the difficult ones. "Well... there are a few community schools for magic through out Britain. There are also schools in other countries, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang most notably. Tutors are available, but they are rather expensive."

"I think I my husband and I would like to discuss this with Hermione. Would it be possible for you to give us some time to look into all this? I want to find out more about this world of yours before I send my daughter into it." Put forth Mrs. Jenson.

"Could you leave us some information about the schools you mentioned Professor, or at least tell me where to look?" Asked Hermione.

Professor McGonagall agreed, and by the end of the week it had been decided that Hermione would go to Beauxbatons, due to it's more vigourous coursework, and the fact that France, and Beauxbatons had a distinct lack of prejudice. Many high ranking officials were part creature or of Muggle descent, and the fact that Hermione would be able to take in a new culture was also a selling point she pushed. And, as France's laws regarding under age magic were slightly different (they, quite rightly, figured that as the wards for under-age magic were location based, muggle-born students would be at a disadvantage, so instead of restricting magic use, they had harsh penalties for indiscretion and started introducing children to the magical world when they showed their first accidental magic. They didn't do spell work, but were taught the other parts of magic.), and as a Beauxbatons student she automatically gained dual citizenship, both magical and mundane, there were no wards to keep her from doing magic in her own home.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Seven years later, Hermione had earned perfect Os on her NEWTs, was top of her class, Head Girl, and graduated with full honors. She had taken every available class, and now that her magical education was finished, she was off to college for her Muggle one. This was going to be fantastic!

~End Chapter Two~


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/N -_**_ Changing Hermione's career, due to a couple of reasons, a.) I found out that you actually don't need a degree in child care and development to set up a day care center, so college would have kinda been wasteful for it; b.) I realized that she'd probably get bored with that job; and c.) There are more story options if I change her career. She still has the same degree, just a different job._

**Manipulations ~ Chapter Three**

Hermione walked into her new dorm room happily. She was going to a small, private university, with an outstanding reputation. Apparently it was a vigorously academic school, with phenomenal art and psychology departments. It was also quite lovely. Old buildings, lots of trees, and plenty of flowers. So far, she loved it.

She was a two-person dorm in the building closest to the library, which suited her just fine, as the library was both her favorite place as well as being close to most all of her classes. Overall, she felt it was the best dorm for her. She didn't know who her dorm mate was, but she was quite anxious to meet the other girl.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

That is, until she saw her. Petunia Jane Evans may have been an eighteen year old girl going into her first year of college, but between her harsh black pencil skirt, ghastly peach blouse, bad perm, and the tight pursing of her mouth, she was instantly recognizable to Hermione as Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt from the train station.

Thanking the fact that her Occlumency shields had stopped her from showing her horror, she extended her hand, saying, "Hi, I'm Hermione. Hermione Jenson, are you going to be my room mate then?"

In a snobby tone, Petunia answered, "I suppose so. I am Petunia Jane Evans, pleased to make your acquaintance."

There was a tense silence for a moment while they stared at one another, as if measuring the other girl up to their standards. In that moment, Hermione decided to change Petunia Dursley, bring her out of her shell so to speak, not just for Harry's sake, but Petunia's as well. Laughing lightly, she smiled and offered to help Petunia unpack. With a face-transforming smile, Petunia accepted, and they happily worked together to set up their dorm room.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

The girls soon learned quite a bit about one another. They shared childhood stories -both foregoing mention of magic-, talked about music and fashion, and found that they were both getting degrees in child care and development, Hermione to be a social worker (she wanted to help kids like the original time-line's Harry), and Petunia to be either a preschool teacher or daycare worker. By the end of the semester Petunia had come out of her shell enough to stop the constant snobbiness and lip-pursing, and smiled more often then not. Now if only Hermione could get her to stop perming her hair and take her shopping…

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

By the girl's senior year, they were great friends, and shared near to every secret they had, save magic. Petunia shared her woes about her sister, and Hermione told about how much she missed her family. Unfortunately, their close friendship was about to be tested…

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

It was just before summer break in their Junior year that something happened. It was Hermione's turn to clean the dorm room, and as she had plans for the afternoon, she had decided to use magic to aid in the clean-up. She'd thought she'd closed the door fully, but apparently not. One moment she was listening to music while magicking the socks to clothes to fold a put themselves away, and the next, she was jumping at Petunia's shriek.

"Uh oh," Hermione said, "Um, okay, this is bad. Umm. _Colloportus._" the door locked. "Now, Petunia, I'm _really_ sorry about this, but, _obl-_"

"Don't you _dare_ obliviate me, Hermione Athena Jenson! I already know about the bloody Wizarding World!"

"You're a witch?" Hermione asked, feigning ignorance as she lowered her wand.

"_No_, I'm not a bloody _freak_ like you! My sister, Perfect Little _Lily_ is!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why are you so upset?"

"Upset? _Upset? _I am _beyond_ upset! I'm _furious!_ First, your stupid bloody _magic_ gets to my little sister and, and makes her this little _angel_ or something to my parents, and makes them stop caring, then that idiotic Snape boy takes her away even _more, _and now, my room mate, my_ best friend_, is a stinkin' witch as well! I swear, someone's trying to punish me or something! How did you even get into college anyways? I _know_ Hogwarts doesn't offer _normal_ classes. Well?"

Hermione, although she'd known bits and pieces of this story, was rather shocked into silence to say the least. Apparently the magical world had hurt Petunia more than anyone -save perhaps the headbastard- knew. "Petunia, I'm sorry that magic's hurt you so much, but I'm only on the outskirts of the British magical world."

"Don't lie to me! You have to have gone to that _freak_ school as well, and you have lied to me since we first met!"

"No I have not! Now shut up and listen!" Sitting on her bed, Petunia glared at her as if to say, 'Well?' Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Yes Petunia, I am a witch. I got a letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven. But I didn't go. Now don't look so shocked, it isn't _mandatory_ to go to Hogwarts after all. It's only mandatory to _learn_ about magic, so as to control it. I went to the French school, Beauxbatons. I'd already completed secondary school with all the grade-skipping I did, so I just had to remember to not tell anyone about magic. So I don't really consider myself a part of Wizarding Britain, as I've never spent any great amount of time in it. The only person from Hogwarts I have ever met is Professor McGonagall. Okay?"

Petunia just shook her head violently, and said, "It doesn't _matter!_ You're just going to be just like Lily and leave me because of your precious _magic_, where I can't follow!"

Kneeling by Petunia, Hermione said, "Petunia. You are my _best friend_. I will not abandon you, magic or no. Got it? Nothings going to change."

It took a while, but Hermione managed to show Petunia that magic wasn't all bad and that maybe her best friend wouldn't abandon her. They talked for a few hours, and while Petunia was by no means about to be fully open to magic, ever, she could accept it, in Hermione at least.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

And they remained friends. While Petunia was by no means happy with magic, she accepted that it was like a gun, in and of itself, rather harmless, a gun being a lu,p of metal, magic being a form of energy, but wielded in the wrong way, it's harmful, both capable of killing people. When Petunia looked at it that way, she wasn't quite so jealous of her sister.

Anyways, the two young women got along well, and Hermone even got Petunia to let her give her a make over. Petunia also started dating a certain Vernon Dursley, who, without the charms Dumbledore had placed on him, seemed to be a very nice and charming young man.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Their senior year came, and Hermione and Petunia graduated. Petunia and Vernon, who had gotten married in the earlier part of the school year, now had a darling little boy, who they named Dudley, as Hermione knew they would. He was a charming boy, and with Vernon and Petunia leading healthier lifestyles than they had in the original timeline, Petunia wasn't as horse-like, Vernon not as walrus-like, and Dudley looked like a baby, not a beach ball.

The three had soon moved to Privet Drive, Petunia and Vernon at number 4, Hermone at number 5. Hermione was a social worker as she had wanted to be, and worked with children, getting them placed in safe homes, Vernon was at his job at Grunnings, and Petunia had decided to work at a daycare center one of the neighbors ran out of their home, so as to not leave Dudley.

Unfortuanately though, all good and happy times come to an end, peacefully or harshly. This was a harsh time. It was the morning of November first, 1981. Hermione thankfully didn't have to work, as it was Sunday, and she didn't have any emergency that required her attention.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

She was sitting at her kitchen table in the wee hours of the morning, knowing what had happened, knowing that Dumbledore would soon leave Harry on Petunia's doorstep, and soon try to turn her and her family against their nephew. So at 5 o'clock that morning, a fair hour or two after she heard Hagrid leaving, she checed outside her window, and after a few spells to check for any magical presences, she went to the basket on Petunia's porch, and after tearing her gaze from the face of the best friend she'd ever had, set about removing all the spells from the letter, blanket, basket, Harry, and even the milk bottles. After casting a warming charm on Harry's blanket, she then returned to her house, awaiting a reason to see Petunia and help with Harry.

To think she had originally, before meeting Petunia, been going to steal Harry and raise him in America.

Sure enough, she soon had a reason to see Petunia and Harry. In fact, Petunia came to her. At seven o'clock Hermione went to answer her door and found herself faced with a grief-ridden Petunia, clutching her son and nephew to her chest. Ushering her in, Hermione soon had the story out of Petunia.

Now, Petunia, of this timeline, _knew_ she wouldn't truly be able to love Harry, becuase she knew that as both the son of the sister who'd abandoned her, and magical at that, she would resent him. Even now, she found herself upset that the child could lay there and smile when his parents were dead, and magic caused it. But she also knew he deserved love. So Petunia, after a fairly long talk with Vernon, had decided to ask Hermone what to do.

They came up with several options. They could put Harry in an orphanage, something neither liked the thought of; Petunia could raise him, which might not be best; find a family on their own, magical or mundane, to raise him; and eventually, Hermoine said that she would be willing to raise him, stating that this way he'd get to know his family, and learn about the magical world. So by tea-time that afternoon Hermione was the guardian of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and the babyd grow up to be the boy who'd been a brother to her.

When Petunia left to start supper at her house, Hermione looked down at Harry and said, "Hey Harry, long time no see huh?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Manipulations**

**Chapter 4**

With a melancholy smile, Hermione set about readying one of the three guest rooms in her house for Harry. Petunia and Vernon had wondered at her getting such a large house, but she explained it easily, saying that between her siblings, magical friends, and the odd weekend she babysat ether Dudley, Belle's daughter, Ella, or another neighborhood child overnight, and the fact that the house was right by theirs, it was what she wanted. So, she of course had room for Harry.

The room only need a little change before it was ready. She had intended it for Harry no matter what, but as she couldn't very well explain that to anyone, she had set it up as a guest room. The walls were a soft, soothing shade of blue, kind of like trees in the distance at twilight, with a stripe of dark green near the top. The floor was hardwood, but was mostly covered by a large, plush area rug that matched the blue of the wall. There was a changing table already, with a green mat, and was the same color as the wood flooring otherwise. The crib was similar, with a wood frame, dark green mattress and blue accents. There were shelves on the wall filled with books like the Chronicles of Narnia, Peter Cottontail, Winnie the Pooh, the Wizard of Oz series, Anne of Green Gables, and other classic children's tales, with some small toys as bookends. There were pictures of distant lands, or simple drawings from stories. There was also a toy box, a rocking chair, a door connecting to the bathroom between this room and hers, and a bookcase. All under the excuse of when she babysat. All that remained to be placed was the simple stuffed bear she had given the Harry of the original timeline. Hopefully this Harry would treasure it just as much.

Taking Harry from where he slept in the spare carrier Petunia had placed him in with his blankets, she gently laid him down in his crib and kissed his forehead, before going to bed herself despite the early hour.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Hermione was suddenly awakened at 2 am according to her alarm clock. At first she didn't understand wat had woken her, but after a moment she heard it. A whimper. It was coming through the two doors connecting to Harry's room.

Rushing into her charge's room, she saw the poor baby's face scrunched up, apparently lost in a nightmare. It was so similar to the way the original Harry was during a nightmare, she was shocked. She had assumed before that his quiet during a nightmare was due to the original Dursley's unwilling mistreatment of their nephew. Now she thought that either he was this way naturally, or the sudden upheaval of his life had caused it.

Another whimper broke her from her reverie. Shaking her head, she leaned down and scooped up the raven haired child in the crib and held him close, walked to the rocking chair, and rocked him, sining,

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

"Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

"While the moon her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

"Angels watching ever round thee  
All through the night  
In thy slumbers close surround thee  
All through the night  
They will of all fears disarm thee,  
No forebodings should alarm thee,  
They will let no peril harm thee  
All through the night.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

"Though I roam a minstrel lonely  
All through the night  
My true harp shall praise sing only  
All through the night  
Love's young dream, alas, is over  
Yet my strains of love shall hover  
Near the presence of my lover  
All through the night

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night

"Hark, a solemn bell is ringing  
Clear through the night  
Thou, my love, art heavenward winging  
Home through the night  
Earthly dust from off thee shaken  
Soul immortal shalt thou awaken  
With thy last dim journey taken  
Home through the night"

It was an old Welsh lullaby both her mothers, original and adoptive, had sung her when she had nightmares, though admittedly, the ones she in both timelines differed greatly, one being normal, childish nightmares, one of actual events no child should ever see.

So lost in her song she was, that she didn't even notice the child in her arms slip into a peaceful slumber. As the last note faded, Hermione smiled at the small child she held, and closed her eyes, just letting the atmosphere of love and trust she felt, before following Harry into Dreamland.

_**A/N - rather short chapter, but meh. It popped into my head as I was falling asleep, and I wanted to post it lest I begin dissecting it, as I would if I left it till morning just so as to write more of it, and it seemed like a good stopping point. I'm just glad it's over 1k words without the A/N.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Manipulations**

**Chapter 5**

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Hermione over the next month found out more about childcare than any college course had ever taught her. She could only thank God that after the first month or so, Harry stopped having nightmares, or at least, didn't have them every night. She bathed him, she fed him, and she made sure he was safe and warm at night. But above all, she made sure he was loved.

Those were her favorite times, when it was just her and Harry, just being together. She never knew how fulfilling it was to care for a child. Sitting on the floor guiding him with the peg box, reading to him at night, playing games, that was what made her happiest. But at the same time, she worried.

She knew his Uncle cared for him, but she felt Harry needed a father-like presence in his life. And while she by no means felt she wanted to really date, she still worried about it. After a few days, she felt she should whack her forehead for being so dense. Remus! With Sirius in Azkaban (she'd have to find a way to get him a trial soon…), Peter a traitor, and not really knowing of anyone else, Remus would be the prefect person for Harry to look up to. She had to wonder why he hadn't originally. Or maybe he had, but Dumbledore refused to tell him where Harry was.

Still, the next day she sent a letter to him that said,

_To Remus Lupin,_

_Hello. You don't know me, but my name is Hermione Jenson, and my friend Petunia Dursley was recently left with the guardianship of Harry Potter by Albus Dumbledore, and I think I speak for both of us when I say he would benefit with your presence, as a friend of his parents. If you could visit me at Number Five Privet Drive, that would be lovely._

_Hermione A. Jenson_

She got an answer the very next day in the form of a continuous knock on her door around noon. Opening the door with a bemused smile, she asked the man she knew to be Remus, "Yes, may I help you?"

The ragged looking man answered, "Yes, I got your letter. How is Harry? Did Dumbledore really leave little Harry with those Muggles? Lily said she never wanted him there, Petunia hates her and magic!"

With a small chuckle, Hermione opened the door further and answered, "Harry's fine. But before I can say more, I need your Oath that you will not reveal his location, his guardianship, nor that you will tell anyone else what I am about to tell you without my permission. Do I have it?"

Frantically, Remus nodded and swore, "I, Remus Lupin, hereby swear on my life and my magic to never reveal Harry Potter's location or guardianship, nor to reveal what shall be told to me by Hermione Jenson without her express permission. So mote it be."

"Thank you. I'll get Harry from his room and we can discuss this further.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione had Harry settled in Remus's arms and was sipping some cocoa before beginning at least a part of her tale. She told Remus about how she and Petunia had been college roommates and the story of Petunia discovering Hermione's magic. She also explained how she was educated in France, when he queried how he hadn't met her, if she was magical and, based on her accent, British. She finally told him how Petunia had given her the guardianship of Harry, fearing she wouldn't be able to love him as he should be loved.

Looking at her, Remus asked, "While I am glad you have explained this, why did it require my oath?"

With a bitter smile, Hermione replied, "I haven't finished actually. You see, I was born September 19, 1979." At his shock, she continued, "I grew up with two Muggle parents, went to Hogwarts, and became friends with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Unfortunately, just after Voldemort's final defeat, I found out how Albus Dumbledore had manipulated Harry's life, and mine. We were each others only true friends. The brother and sister the other had never had. And Dumbledore killed him. So, with the use of an multi-chambered trunk, and a time-turner that was ironically given to me by Dumbledore himself, I attempted to send my soul and knowledge back into my eleven-year old body. However, I ended up as a five year old in the year 1962. So, as I knew that anything I did to change events before Harry's temporary defeat of Voldemort would both risk Voldemort remaining in power, and alerting Dumbledore to me, I allowed myself to enjoy a second childhood and a foreign education. I then as you know went to college, befriended Petunia, and became Harry's guardian. That, would be why I needed your oath."

For a few moments Remus could only gape in shock at her, before choking out, "H-how the _hell _is that true? Prove it!"

Giving a half laugh, half sigh, Hermione swore, "I, Hermione Athena Jenson, originally Hermione Jane Granger, hereby swear on my life and my magic that what I have told Remus Lupin is the absolute truth. So mote it be."

Gaping even ,ore, Remus swallowed, and said, "Well, thank you. But with all that, what bloody use am I?"

Smirking, Hermione said, "You, sir, greatly underestimate yourself. While I like to think I am a good parent to Harry, I won't be enough as he grows up, and as a friend of his parents, I think you could be what I can't. A link to his parents and a father figure. Before you start to say you can't, I know you are a werewolf. I really don't care."

More gaping. Of course. Composing himself, Remus said, "If you're sure… I would love to be a part of Harry's life. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Remus."

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Soon enough Remus was a constant in Harry and Hermione's life. When Hermione worked, he watched Harry, told him stories about his parents and Hogwarts, and generally was a big part of their lives.

Petunia was just waiting for either Hermione or Remus to ask the other person on a date. As she told Hermione numerous times. Not that she listened. Hermione wasn't even fully sure if she _should_ date.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

That indecision however ended, when that May, while Remus and Hermione were taking Harry on a walk through the park, Remus stopped them at a bench and asked her, very earnestly, if she would consent to let him take her on a date. He was about to walk back to the house and was murmuring desperate apologies due to Hermione's silence when she grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Is that a yes?" Remus inquired huskily.

"That, is _most definitely_ a yes, Remus Lupin. I'd be honored." She replied.

That was when Harry decided to make himself known by clapping and shouted, "Mione, Moony kissy-kissy!" before giggling hysterically.

The new couple shared a look and a laugh before Hermione scooped up the energetic child, tickled him, and said, "Hey little mister, kissy-kissy huh? You know what that means don't' you?"

"Kissy Monster!" Squealed the 22-month-old.

"Kissy Monster!" Agreed Hermione, before covering him in kisses and zurberting him tummy and cheeks.

The happy little family spent the rest of the day just waling around the park, playing games, and spending time together. To them, this was why life was worth living.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N- Okay, hopefully this chapter will clear up a lot of the plot holes people have been pointing out. (And to those who did, thank you very much. As I said in the beginning, I'm just doing this whenever inspirration hits, so I don't really plan everything out like I normally would.)_

**Manipulations**

**Chapter Six**

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

It was almost a month after Hermione and Remus began dating (which Petunia was _still gloating_ over being right about) that Hermione got a sharp reminder of the rest of the world, the world she had gone back (admittedly a bit farther than intended) to change.

There was a notice in the morning paper. A house on Wisteria Walk was for sale. And an old lady with the last name Figg was supposed to be moving in to it in two months time.

Now this put Hermione in a bit of a quandary. If she did nothing, Dumbledore would find out about Harry and likely her. The Dursleys would be once again bewitched to hate, blame, and mistreat their small relative, whom they currently loved dearly, and Remus could be in a lot of trouble. However, if she tried to get them to move, they would want -and deserve- a reason why. She didn't know if she ws ready to explain it all to them. What if they hated her for coming back and manipulating their lives? Would they think her as bad or worse than Dumbledore?

Remus, who had looked at his beloved staring in horror at an innocent notice in the neighborhood paper stood up after a few moments and walked over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he said, "Hermione, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

It was a bit of an understatement to say he was a bit perturbed when Hermione met his eyes. The look in her normally warm brown eyes was now similsr to the one he'd seen in the eyes of his friends when they were informed or reminded of the horrors that had happened to him in the war. She looked… distant, hurt, shocked.

"Hermione?" He said again.

Shaking her head a bit, Hermione looked at Remus again and said, "Remus, can you wait with Harry in the sitting room? I need to get Petunia and Vernon over here now. I'll explain then."

"Okay." Was the cautious answer.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione, Remus, Petunia, and Vernon were in the sitting room of Number Five, the latter three awaiting Hermione's explaination of what was going on.

Hermione for her part was mulling over what to say. Looking at her loved ones now, she could tell her worries were silly, but she still didn't know how to explain the situation. Taking a deep breath, Hermione started, "Remus, you might know this already, if so, please, bear with me.

"You see, in the Department of Mysteries, one of their ongoing projects is time travel. Thus far they have succeeded in temporary time travel, with the help of hour-glass-like devices called Timer Turners.

"However, it is possible to go back farther. I know this, because I have done it. I used a time turner, in fact, the necklace I'm wearing right now is that time turner, and a great many runes, some of which I don't fully recall -I was rather delirious when I went back. Runes to enhance innocence, travel, and reversed runes for the progression of time. I was eighteen, linearly, nineteen in actual time lived, and I was informed by Headmaster Dumbledore that my best friend had been killed. If I hadn't been staring at him so shockedly, I wouldn't have realized it, but I noticed he seemed… triumphant over this fact. That's when I put seven years worth of clues together. I realized that Dumbledore had only wanted him alive long enough to defeat Voldemort.

"After that, I basically broke. I ran from the castle and as soon as possible, Apparated to the flat the two of us had been sharing. I realized that we had been each other's only true friends. He was like a brother to me. I basically cried myself out and then started planning. I figured all other routes would be blocked off, so I threw everything of any importance into my trunk, and basically did a ritual circle of runes and started turning. I intended to go to my eleven year old self, but ended up as a five year old in 1962. From there you know I was adopted, grew up, learned magic in France, went to college, and met all of you.

"I'm telling you this because of the house that was just sold on Wisteria Walk. The old woman who's going to be moving in there is one of Dumbledore's followers. If the six of us aren't away from here when she moves in, she is going to find out Harry isn't in your, Petunia, custody, and he will come here, and place him with you, likely bewitching you to hate him, and killing me. I don't know what he'd do to Remus. The point is, we have to months to get out of here. Vernon, is it possible for you to either get a transfer, hopefully to America, or find a job there? Most of Europe is too corrupt to be an option."

Her three friends were just staring at her, processing what they'd been told. Remus was the first to respond, he got up, sat down, got up again, and finally just gave her a big hug. Petunia just put her head in her hands muttering about magic and insanity, and Vernon thought about a few job offers he had gotten over the past year, one of which was in America, and the possibility of a transfer.

Standing up, Hermione stated, "I understand if you all hate me for changing your lives at a whim, but I had to change things. They were too horrible for words. I'm going to go play with Harry. Tell me what you want to do once you have decided."

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

A month later, the residents of Numbers Four and Five of Privet Drive, Surrey were packing the last of their belongings into moving vans that would take them to the house of one of Hermione's friends in France where Hermione and Remus would shrink everything and they would take a plane to Brockport, New York.

In the back of the car Hermione, Petunia, Dudley and Harry were in (Remus and Vernon were in Hermione's car), Harry was twisting in his car seat to look out the back window. Hermione had to smile a bit when he and Dudley said together, "Bye bye housies! Bye bye!"

Who would have thought that those two boys, who may as well have been brothers, would have hated each other?


	8. Chapter 7

**Manipulations**

**Chapter Seven**

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Wizarding America was _vastly _different than Wizarding Britain. Like most of Europe, Britain still enforced a very… archaic… set of laws and codes. Take for example, education. Britain still started education at the age of eleven as they had a millennium ago. The difference being, eleven was the soonest children could be taken from their home a thousand years ago, for apprenticeships, and today it was merely traditional. While yes, starting magical education earlier than nine could be detrimental to the magical core (which many so-called purebloods seemed to forget,) students could still learn the theory and rules of magic as soon as they showed magic without harm. Thus, whether a student was of magical or mundane heritage, the American Ministry started teaching them as soon as their magic as soon as they performed accidental magic, or in the case of early bloomers (such as Harry, whom had shocked the living daylights out of both Hermione and Remus one morning when at the age of 18 months, with a loud pop, basically Apparated into his high chair when they didn't bring him down for breakfast soon enough) at the age of five.

Werewolves were another difference in law. Due to the contributions, politicking, and above all, naturally wild magic in America, what Europe treated as second-class citizens, were just normal people. In Europe, people like Dolores Umbridge helped create laws to restrict and destroy werewolves, vampires, hags, and the rest. In America, werewolves were able to go to reserves on the full moon with specially trained healers available the next morning, and they didn't have to worry about harming others. Vampires could get infusions of donated human blood and animal blood so they wouldn't be as likely to kill and/or turn people. Thus, the werewolf and vampire populations were lower than in any other place in the world.

All that said, it was the natural choice for Hermione, Harry, Remus, and the Dursleys to hide in. The fact that the American Ministry had a well-deserved reputation for refusing to give up it's citizens without just cause helped as well. And Hermione had been able to get the six of them dual citizenship, thanks to the help of Morticia Addams, who had attended Beauxbatons with her.

Morticia was also helping with locating new houses for the six of them. They were currently debating the city, Rochester, as it was where Vernon's new job was in, and there would be plenty for every one to do there, and two properties right next to each other in a small town called Winterfield, which was in a more rural area, as well as fairly isolated, and thus would allow the boys to run around more and magic to go unnoticed, and it would only be a half hour drive for Vernon's work.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Stepping off the plane, Hermione had to smile when she spotted Morticia and her family. Really, they were easy to spot, what with their rather dour attire and the wide berth people were giving them. Ignoring the nervous glances her fiancee and friends were giving the family, she walked over and gave Morticia a hug.

"Hermione, darling, it's been too long. But come, let me introduce you to my dear family." Pointing in turn she introduced a short man with a feral grin, "My husband, Gomez," a tall, Frankenstein-type man, "Lurch, our butler," A hunched old woman with wild white hair, "You already know Grandmamma," a slightly pudgy boy of five or six, "My son, Pugsley," a small girl of two-ish with two sever braids, "My daughter, Wednesday," a man very much like Dr. Frankenstein's assistant, "And my brother-in-law, Uncle Fester."

"Charmed." Hermione said, before introducing those around her. "This little guy I'm holding is my ward, Harry, this is my fiancé Remus, there is my friend Petunia, her husband Vernon, and their son, Dudley."

"A pleasure."

"Thanks for taking the time to meet us here Tish."

"Not at all, now come, come, you can stay in our home tonight and tomorrow we can show you the houses in Winterfield and the apartments in Rochester."

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Arriving at the Addams family home, Hermione had to smile at the style. Yep, it was very much Morticia's cup of tea. Dark and dreary, morbid, and depilated, but an underlying humor. Hoisting a sleeping Harry onto her shoulder gently, she followed the Addams inside, where there was a rather eclectic collection of curios. Turning at the foot of the stairs, Morticia asked the adults, "Oh, do any of you mind the boys sleeping in the nursery with Wednesday and Pugsley? I'm afraid the only spare cots are in there, though I could set up a couple in your rooms."

"Not a problem for me, Harry might like meeting some new children." Hermione answered.

"I think I'd prefer to keep Dudley with me. He doesn't really do well with new places." Was Petunia's answer. And indeed, Dudley was already fussing in the new environment, similarly to the first few time's he'd stayed at Hermione's home, back in Little Whinging.

Nodding, Morticia said, "Now that that is settled, Lurch will show you to your rooms."

Following the large man, Petunia and Vernon were lead to one room, Remus to the one next to it, and Hermione to the next room. Harry was carried by Lurch to the nursery.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

The next morning, Hermione woke up early, and went down to the occasion to find Grandmamma cooking what appeared to be some sort of potions concoction possibly a nutrient potion.

Sniffing lightly, Hermione asked, "Grandmamma, what are you clicking?"

Smiling toothily, Grandmamma replied, "Oh, nothing much my dear, just a bit of a nutrient potion for the wee ones breakfast. Would you mind setting up the eggs?"

"Not at all, would you mind me putting cheese and pepper be in them?"

"So long as you, put in some chunks of the leftover ham."

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

After breakfast, Harry and Dudley (who had calmed down by this time) were left in Grandmamma's care while the rest of the adults went to look first at the apartments, then the houses.

The apartments were nice. The two were right next to each other and nicely laid out. The one the Dursley's were looking at had 3 bedrooms, a small kitchen and a porch off the living room. The one Hermione was looking at had two bedrooms a slightly larger kitchen and a porch as well. The apartment building was just a fifteen minute walk to Vernon's work, in a nice neighborhood, and several families with children around the boys' age.

The houses in Winterfield were also lovely. They were about a half a mile apart, and rather rural. The one the Dursleys were looking at was a 4 bedroom yellow farmhouse on a 20 acre property. It had an old barn in the back, and ws surrounded by trees. The one Hermione and Remus looked at was a nice, 5 bedroom blue farmhouse, also surrounded by trees and with a barn in the back, as well as a small one bedroom cottage to the side.

Now they just had to choose a location.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

A/N- Hey all, sorry for taking… ooh, three months… to update. As I said when I started this fic, it's whenever my muse hits me. That, and I was trying to make the story do one thing, and the characters revolted and refused to do as I said. So… sorry.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N – I'm sorry? If you want a more complete apology, and the reason why I got back to this, please look at the bottom author's note. For now, just enjoy the story! It's longer than usual, over 2,000 words!  
**_

**Manipulations**

**Chapter 8**

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

In the end, the two households ended up settling in neither the apartments in the city, nor the farmhouses in the countryside. Instead, Petunia prevailed upon her friends and husband that living in a suburb would be the best option. This tactic succeeded as it meant the two boys (and any future children -Petunia DID want more children, after all, Hermione couldn't figure out if that was due to the changes in her in this timeline, or if it was yet another theing the Headbastard manipulated) could get a better education, since suburbs (supposedly) had better schools, not to mention there was some townhouses in the area that were on big enough properties as that if any magical accidents occurred, they would likely go unnoticed, just as they would in the countryside. To top her argument off, it meant Vernon could catch a bus to work, saving gas money, and if he did have to drive, it would be 15 minutes, as opposed to half an hour if they ended up in the countryside. All combined, it succeeded rather well, and the two households were lucky enough to find a pair of houses within walking distance of one another. Not as lucky as they had been in Surrey, being right across the street, but just a block or two away, depending on how you counted the play park.

Petunia and Vernon's offer went to a nice white house, a two story affair with a basement, with a master bedroom, three bedrooms, and a bathroom upstiairs. Petunia was over the moon about the walk in closet. On the first floor was the living room, dining room, and kitchen, which attached to the garage. The basement was rather simplistic, just one big room with the washer and dryer divvied off into a small room, as well as a half bath on either side of the stairs, and a large amount of open space thatcould easily be made into a sort of family room where the coulds could play without worrying about getting underfoot too much..

Hermione and Remus on the other hand chose a dark blue house, also two floors, and with a basement. Their basement was set up a tad differently, being divided in two, with a smaller area being portioned off to the washer dryer, and what appeared to be a pantry, and the rest seemed to have been refurbished into a studio bedroom, with a bathroom also downstairs. The first floor had an office, the dining and living room, as well as a kitchen and half bath. The second floor had the master suite, and two bedrooms, as well as the other ful bathroom. Like most of the houses in the area they had chosen, it had a large backyard, as well as some large maple trees. Hermione made a mental note to watch out for poison ivy, as if grapevines could crawl half way up the trees, so could the irritating ivy. That, and perhaps it could be used in a few potions that could be handy.

The households made their offers, and within a month, both had moved out of the Addams House (oddly enough, Dudley seemed the saddest about this, despite the prospect of having his own room again) and living on the outskirts of Rochester. Vernon's new job was still in management, and he seemed to be enjoying the transfer, and his workplace enviornment. Hermone had managed to get through the red tape to be a social worker in the States, and Petunia's daycare was already going rather well, with a few of the busier mothers in the neighborhood regularly dropping their children off. One of them even commented how glad they were to have someone so close by, and small, as opposed to a larger, farther off daycare in the city.

Remus was still somewhat shell shocked. He had rather well withstood the revelations of where, or, more aptly, when, his fiancee was from, and the truth as she knew it of who Dumbledore truly was, but he seemed unable to comprehend the idea that he wasn;t a leper in their new nation, despite his curse. He had managed to find work in one of the nearby private magical primary, or as it was called here, elementary schools, and seemed unendingly shocked that the Board for the school was willing to give him the leeway he needed for his curse once a month. Thankfully, it seemed to be sinking in that this was real, he did have opportunities. Hermione could only thank whatever gods there were that the magical American revolutionaries were just as much fans of the magical equivalent of the French works in the Enlightenment period, as their Muggle counterpats had been of the mundane, and thus their system of treatment towards what the British called 'half breeds' was more similar to that of France that Britain.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Through out all of this, Hermione made sure to keep an eye on the news in Britain. She knew that perhaps it was paranoia, but she feared that fleeing the country wouldn't be enough. She worried that Dumbledore would find a way to hurt those she loved. After all, while she had managed to avoid Dumbledore's notice on any significant scale, paranoia had meant she could survive these past twenty years. So, she kept in contact with the few British magicals she knew, and kept an international subscription to the Daily Prophet, under an assumed name. Or rather, another assumed name.

Hermione allowed herself to live her life, but she never stopped being wary. She never wanted the future she had come from. Voldemort had been defeated, but the cost was too high. Perhaps she was selfish in thinking that. Personally, she had lost Harry. Others had lost so much more though. Of the Weasleys, only Bill, Ron, and Molly survived. There were no more Blacks in Britain, even the Tonkes had ended up killed, Tonks herself died defending her home and child in a raid. So many others had fled the country from fear of Voldemort and the measures he imposed. Of her year at Hogwarts, she, Padma, Daphne, Blaise, Ernie, Neville, and Ron were the only ones who made it. Only six, from a class of forty.

And their class had been lucky.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

In the mean time however, Hermione and her new family had to adjust to living in a new country. There were a few mishaps, such as when Petunia and Hermione had gotten lost at a museum they had taken the boys to, only to find out that Americans used ground floor and first floor interchangeably. Hermione still wasn't sure how Petunia ended up on the roof. The odd difference in various terms or spelling and the like often led to funny stories later on down the road, however frustrating they were at the time they occurred. Figuring out holidays and what to celebrate or not celebrate was also an odd decision, but for the most part, they all muddled through. Halloween in particular was interesting...

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

"So what are you and your families doing for Halloween?" Sharon Harrolds asked Petunia and Hermione. She and her family lived in a house about half way between the Dursley residence and Hermione's house. Harry and Dudley had met her three years old twins, Emily and Emmett at the play park one day, and hit it off. This led to the three women also meeting and often arranging play dates for the four children. Mrs. Harrolds continued, clarifying her question, "Will you be taking the boys around the neighborhood here, or something else? Because, I was thinking, perhaps it would be fun if we took all four of the kids together. What do you two think?"

Hermione's eyes widened in interest. "That sounds fun. Actually, it would probably also help in keeping the little ones together. They'd be more likely to wait for each other so they can compare their loot than to wait for their poor, decrepit guardians." She lightly teased. Sharon had celebrated her 28th birthday last weekend, on the 3rd, and Dudley had been a touch less than tactful when he saw all the birthday candles, and said in awe, 'Oooh, wots o' lights! You mus' be rea' old Mrs. Hawwolds!' much to Petunia's embarrassment, though Sharon had laughed it off.

Petunia blushed a bit at Hermione's allusion, but stated, "I think it's a good idea. We could even ask Morticia to bring Pugsley and little Wednesday along, too."

"That's a wonderful idea Petunia! Speaking of Halloween, we really should see about getting costumes, both for the children, and ourselves before all the nice ones are snatched up."

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

The store was insane. Hermione and Petunia were taking the boys for their costumes, and the party store they'd found was a regular madhouse. Children screaming, arguing about costume choices, and frantic parents hurrying them along, arguing with the sales people. Oh boy. They shared a look before heading in. It wasn't like it would be any better as Halloween got closer. If anything it would be worse.

Thus, three hours later, a highly frazzled and grumpy pair of ladies had managed to find costumes for themselves and the four men in their lives. Dudley had gotten a Batman costume, Harry as a little Darth Vader, which Hermione found inordinately hilarious, Petunia had found Vernon a pirate costume, and herself an Egyptian costume, while Hermione and found Remus a Roman Soldier costume, and herself a faerie costume. She hoped Remus would be well enough to wear it, but they could never tell what state he'd be in the day, and especially the night, before the full moon. Still, at the moment, she just wanted to go home and take a nap. And never, ever, look at a Halloween costume again.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Well, Halloween night was here. A full year since Harry's parents died and she took him in. It was an odd, somewhat melancholy thought, but she was glad to have Harry in her care, though she regretted his parents lost. If only she could have done something. But what was there for her to do? Every scenario she'd gone over, there was so much risk, and Harry could have been placed in more danger. Perhaps she was no better than Dumbledore now.

Hermione was shaken from her melancholy thoughts by a knock at the door. She got up to get the door, but was beaten out by her fiance -they really needed to set a date for the wedding, come to think of it- who greeted happily, "Sharon, come in! Your costume is lovely." Sharon had gone with a witch costume, and pulled it off quite well. Next to her, Emmett was wearing a ninja costume, while Emily was a stereotypical princess, with pink galore. "And who might this beautiful princess be, and this fearsome ninja?" Remus continued with a grin in his voice.

"Mr. Wemus!" Emily scolded, "It's me, Em'ly, and dat's Emmie!"

"Yeah!" Emmett chimed in, "Doncha 'member us? Doncha?"

"Hmm..." Joked Remus, "I dunno... Are you two... Emily and Emmett?"

"Yes!" They cried.

At this point, Hermione just had to laugh at the antics the three of them were performing. They could be so silly! Rolling her eyes, she ushered them in to the dining room, where she had some Thai food take out (she tried cooking it herself once, she managed to destroy a couple of woks and still didn't know how) for everyone to have before they went trick or treating. They wanted to get started around five or six so the kids wouldn't be up too late and refuse to go down for bed, and so their men wouldn't be stuck handing out the candy all night by themselves.

Sharon joined Petunia and Hermione in the epic battle of convincing a quartet of two and three year olds that yes, eating their food was just as good an idea as playing, and if they finished quickly, they could start trick or treating. It was in the midst of this, just a bit before five that the doorbell rang again.

"It must be Morticia and Gomez! I do wonder what they'll have dressed up as..." Hermione muttered, heading to the door. It turned out that she was right, the Addams family was at the door. They seemed even more in the spirit of the holiday than normal. Morticia had apparently gone for the vampiric look, if the (presumably) false fangs and the trail of blood from her mouth was any indication, while Gomez was wearing his normal attire. It was tamer than she'd expected. The children had of course gone all out, Wednesday being an absolutely adorable angel, and Pugsley was wearing a Pooh Bear costume. "Morticia, Gomez!" She greeted, "You two look fantastic. Come in! We ordered some Thai food, and once everyone's done we can all go out together." Turning to the children, "Well, my, oh my! Wednesday, Pugsley, your costumes are delightful. Dudley and Harry are in the dining room with Emily and Emmett, eating. Come on."

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

Over all, Halloween went pretty well, Hermione had to say. The kids mostly seemed to get along, though Wednesday and Emily had gotten off to a rather rough start. Once they separated they seemed to be fine though, Emily trailing along with Harry, and Wednesday with Dudley. Pugsley seemed to have found a new best friend in Emmett, they hit it right off. They all ended up in some sort of competition (for the most or best candy, Hermione wasn't sure -maybe both?) and seemed rather content with their 'loot' when they were taken to the Dursely residence around 8 o'clock. Of course, that could also be the prospect of a sleep over in the Dursely's basement (Petunia had managed to wrangle her husband into agreeing to renovate it, and Hermione into assisting with magic).

Watching the kids sleeping in the fort they'd made out of an insane assortment of pillows, blankets, chairs, and cushions, she thought that this had been a good day. Maybe there was hope for tomorrow after all.

है लाइट नेता से छेड़छाड़

_**A/N – Well... I updated? After... oh God, 22 months. All thanks for getting my arse into gear and actually updating this go to trongod, who sent me a PM after I updated Baby Bella, asking when Manipulations would get some attention. So tons of thanks, especially for listening (or rather, reading) my various rambles and tangents while figuring this bloody thing out, and where to take it. And just as many thanks to the people who have reviewed and are even reading this after so long. Thank you.  
**_


End file.
